The first mention of a tracheotomy tube is in the writings of Fabricius in the sixteenth century. He described this tube as small, straight and short with two wings at the outer end to prevent the tube from sliding into the trachea.
Dailio Casserio, a pupil of Fabricius, described a curved tube with several holes in its lower portion for air. The curved (quarter circle) tube has been in use since that time.
In the early eighteenth century the idea was introduced of using an inner tube to keep the tracheotomy tube clear of mucus without removing the outer tube from the trachea.
In the middle nineteenth century many modifications were made on the tracheotomy tube. The most popular tube in use today is the Tucker metal tracheotomy tube. There have been many tracheotomy tubes and "buttons" which extend only to the tracheal wall and do not project into the trachea. The tracheal cannula of the invention is believed to be the first successful tracheotomy tube which does not project into the lumen of the trachea.